Fumando
by Nobodyknows05
Summary: [Oneshot] Después de su ruptura , Korra adquiere un mal hábito para hacer frente al estrés. Makorra. Spoilers de "Con el terror dentro". TRADUCCIÓN


**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. La historia es de **_**Objective Mistress**_ **yo solo traduzco con su permiso**

**%%%%**

Había algo antinatural en Zaofu en la noche. Tan pronto como cerraron el techo de la ciudad de metal, las estrellas desaparecieron de la vista y los encerró. Ella extrañaba las claras noches negras del Polo sur, donde las estrellas brillaban dispersas en la totalidad del cielo nocturno. Incluso en Ciudad Republica donde las luces de numerosos edificios abrumaba a los pequeños puntos de color blanco más allá de su mundo, todavía tenía las luces amarillas de la vida nocturna para hacerla sentir cómoda.

Pero aquí, cuando ella hecho una mirada hacia arriba, solo fue saludada por el artificial cielo oscuro. Por supuesto cualquier seguridad que sentía en esta ciudad fue erradicada por los acontecimientos del intento de secuestro. Ella recordaba el terror de la toxina invadiendo su sistema y congelando sus músculos de modo que se quedó flácida contra Naga. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar cómo era llevada lejos, echada sobre un hombro.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dormir después de algo así? Por lo general, la presencia de Naga era suficiente para hacerla sentir tranquila. Pero sabiendo que ni siquiera su compañera más cercana era falible desde el punto de vista de seguridad, la dejo inquieta. Sus manos todavía temblaban, su cuerpo seguía aturdido por el ataque a su persona. Korra no se sentía así desde que Amon y sus matones lograron dominarla en la isla memorial del Avatar Aang.

Necesitaba descargarse. Tener un momento de paz y serenidad para relajarse. Incluso si era transitoria. Su mano se deslizo en el pequeño bolsillo de sus pantalones de pijama azul y saco una caja medio llena de cigarros.

Era un mal hábito que había desarrollado y estaba muy consciente de sus peligros. Pero solo tenía una o dos veces y no lo veía tan mal en contexto. Después de todo era más probable ser eliminada por un enemigo que morir por fumar. Y con todo ese asunto del secuestro Korra se sentía menos optimista cada día acerca de llegar a vivir tanto como Katara.

Saco un solo cigarro y lo sostuvo suavemente entre sus labios entreabiertos. Con un pequeño chasquido entre sus dedos, una pequeña llama apareció a través de la punta de su dedo pulgar. Korra no perdió tiempo en la luz del cigarro al final.

Inhalo profundamente, tomando el humo amargo en sus pulmones. Francamente no le gustaba mucho el sabor. Después de la primera se sintió mareada y aturdida. Luego de unas cuantas más el humo era tolerable. Lo que realmente disfrutaba era la calma que sentía, tan pronto como el humo se adentraba por su sistema. Era algo que la meditación no podía darle. Así que por ahora ella estaba dispuesta a abusar de esa liberación.

Korra retiro el cigarrillo y lo sostuvo hábilmente entre sus dedos mientras exhalaba en la noche. Hasta el aire parecía rancio y todavía en Zaoufu por la noche. No en un grado incomodo, pero lo suficiente para sentir la construcción antinatural. Después de todo ¿Qué era natural en una ciudad de metal para empezar? Con un dedo golpeo suavemente el cigarrillo y dejo las cenizas en un pequeño cenicero improvisado de metal antes de colocar el cigarro entre sus labios de nuevo.

"Korra"

Ella se dio la vuelta "¿Mako?" Su voz salió como un murmullo, el cigarro seguía colgado entre sus labios.

"¿Estas…" Dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia adelante "…fumando?"

El avatar había mantenido en secreto ese hábito precisamente por esa razón. En particular no necesitaba la desaprobación de Mako . Pero en este momento estaba más allá de preocuparse.

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?" Korra espeto, exhalando una bocanada de humo en su dirección mientras hablaba.

Su expresión cambio de una de sorpresa a una de condenada preocupación "¿Sabes que es horrible para ti verdad?"

"Si, si" Inhalo. Por supuesto él actuaria sobreprotectoramente.

"¿Cuando empezaste esto?"

"Justo después de…." Quería decir que después de su ruptura " la convergencia armónica"

"¿Cómo?"

"Asami"

Asami Sato se describía a sí misma como "una fumadora social". Como mujer de negocios ella sabía que el tomar alcohol y fumar era parte para cerrar tratos . Así que la mujer de vez en cuando fumaba cuando la fiesta la llamaba. Durante los primeros días de la limpieza de la ciudad Korra llamo a su amiga en la isla del templo del aire. Asami siempre se veía tan tranquila cuando fumaba y su curiosidad fue mucha. Ella se ahogó con el humo en el primer intento, atragantándose por el asqueroso sabor que quemaba a fuego lento la parte posterior de su garganta. Asami se rio y le explico que no debía tragar el humo de inmediato.

"De vez en cuando" Korra froto suavemente el cigarro en el cenicero hecho a mano hasta que la llama desapareció en la nada "Ayuda"

"¿Enserio?" Su voz estaba mezclada con ira "Porque parece bastante contraproducente para mi…"

"No necesito tu opinión" Saco otro cigarro y lo coloco entre sus labios "No vine aquí para ser hostigada, vine aquí porque no puedo dormir"

Mako se acercó a su lado y se apoyó en la amplia barandilla de metal "¿Q-Quieres hablar sobre ello?"

¿Queria ella, hablar sobre ello? Bueno, sí, solo que no con él, teniendo en cuenta como eran las cosas ahora. Especialmente con lo incomodo que había sido durante las últimas semanas; el evitaba quedarse a solas con ella a toda costa.

Korra quería decirle como no se sentía a salvo, como estar sola en ese cuarto del que recién había sido tomada a la fuerza era enormemente atemorizante. Quería decirle que lo quería ahí, que lo _necesitaba_ ahí. Solo para tener a alguien a su lado y entonces no estar sola.

Ella no podía preguntar, no se atrevería. No quería depender de el por más tiempo, no cuando no funcionaron como pareja.

"No" Empujo el humo de sus fosas nasales

"Realmente deberías dejar de fumar antes de que seas demasiado adicta"

"Quizás un día tendré una razón"

Quizás un día esa razón podría ser él.


End file.
